Let Him Be My Hero?
by Juu-chan2002
Summary: REVISED AND REPOSTED This is Eighteen's POV. Did you ever wonder how Eighteen got together with Krillin? This is her story of how she got together with Krillin. UPDATE!
1. Prologue: Where Are You Brother?

**Let Him Be My Hero?**

  


**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** I repeat I **DO NOT** own any DBZ characters. If I did, I would be rich by now. I use songs for this fic, but don't own any of the songs. So please don't sue me.   
**Authors Note:** Well here is my second story of Krillin/Eighteen I put up in ff.net. I sure do love this couple. This is my own view on how they got together. There will be a lemon later in the chapters, but only if I get enough reviews. I maybe a little rusty, but at least it's a good start. I did start writing a lemon, but it didn't turn out the way I liked it, so I didn't put it in ff.net. I did use some songs that went really good for this story. When I write stories, I love using songs because they inspire me to write. I did name it "A New Feeling", but I thought "Let Him Be My Hero?" was much better. Yes, I did get it from "Hero" by Enrique Inglesas, and yes I will use it in this fic. I will also use other songs, but I'm not telling you which ones. I have to start writing the story, right. Oh yeah, I decided to revise this story cuz I thought it needed to be improved a bit. And please check my bio to see how I was all this time of not updating. Ok, on with the story. Remember R&R!! Enjoy!!

"..."- Dialogue  
_italics_- Thinking

**Prologue**  
Where Are You Brother?   


I was flying to only Kame knows where. I had so many questions that needed to be answered but they would have to wait. I had more important things to do then worry about those nonsense human emotions and thoughts. But as much as I tried to concentrate on my mission to find Seventeen, those questions kept clouding my mind. _Maybe I should ask someone why I feel this way._ I shook my head rapidly. _What the hell am I saying!! I won't let those stupid humans confuse me then I already am!! I won't go to any of those pathetic humans for help. Not one. Especially the short bald one._ He confused me the most. The things he did for me. I shook my head again. I have to concentrate on finding Seventeen. I won't let anything else cloud my mind.  
_I don't need help from anyone. I can find Seventeen without anyone here to help me. Who says that I needed any help from the beginning? Sure I was defenseless against that green filth known as Cell, but I never asked for help._ I sighed and closed my eyes. I didn't really know where to start looking. I was so lost that I couldn't concentrate anymore._ I have to find my brother, but how?_ I sighed once again. _There's no other way._ I opened my eyes and looked up at the sky. I knew that there was no other way then see the man that confused me the most. He was the only one willing to help me from the beginning and didn't fear or hate me. It eased me that I knew that there was at least someone, except for my brother, that wasn't scared of what I could do to them. I looked at the direction where I knew the island was located. _Why couldn't there be anyone one else that didn't fear or hate me._ I flew towards the pink house, that was known as Kame's House, which was located on an island. I flew over a familiar island not to far from the island where Kame's House was on. _This is where my brother and the green freak fought._ It didn't take me long to land on the island and find the man I needed to see. I saw Krillin fighting an invisible enemy, and he was not doing a very good job.  
_He does not look like he's concentrating on anything, not even his training._ I thought to myself.  
I just walked behind him until I was at least 15 feet away. "Krillin! I need to talk to you!" I screamed at him. He jumped and turned around. Once he saw it was me, he just looked at me with surprise and confusion. "Can you trace down my brother?! I need to find him!"  
He continued to look at me with surprise, then he shook his head to answer my question. "No, no I can't. I'm sorry. You guy's don't have any ki and for that, it is impossible for me."  
I looked down at him and lifted my eyebrow. "How do you know?! Did you try it or something?!" I was getting suspicious.  
He jumped back and saw that he was blushing. "Well...uh...I...um...you see...uh..." He was stuttering.  
I grew very impatient. "For get it! I don't need your lame excuse you foolish old man."  
He lowered his head in defeat then said very slowly. "Do..you...uh..need anything else?"  
I looked down at him and felt guilty for what I just said to him, but I didn't know what else to say to make him feel better. All I knew was hate and to kill humans.  
I didn't realize that I was in deep thought until Krillin spoke. "Uh...Eighteen? Is there anything wrong? Anything I probably can help you with?" Krillin said as he looked at me with those black puppy dog eyes.  
I just looked away and didn't know how to answer him, so I just snapped. "Damn it! I need to see my brother! I need to see if he survived the whole Cell thing! So if you have no clue on how to find Seventeen then I have no use for you." I turned around and was about to fly off until Krillin stopped me.  
"Eighteen! Wait, I need to ask you something." I turned my head slightly and looked over my shoulder. He was looking at me with pleading eyes.  
I sighed and turned my head slightly back to the front. "What the hell do you want with me?"  
"Oh...um...do you have anywhere to go or stay?"  
I closed my eyes. _There he goes. Helping me again. Why does he do these things for me?_  
I sighed. "No, but I will find somewhere to stay." I looked back up front to the horizon. "I'm off. See ya!" I then flew off ignoring what he wanted to say because I knew what he was going to say.  
"Eighteen! Please wait!"  
_Too late little man. I don't think things can work out with us being friends. It's just to complicating._  
  
...A few hours later  
  
_Dammit Seventeen! Where the hell are you!_ I screamed to myself. I hated being by myself. I was flying for hours and still no sign of him anywhere. The weather seems to slow me down even more, but I didn't care. I didn't even stop to rest or eat, but luckily for me that I don't get hungry or tired because of my limited amount of energy. All of a sudden, the clouds got darker and it began to rain lightly and thunder. _If I can't find my brother, then I should find someplace to stay._ I stopped and looked around my surroundings and I spotted a forest about 5 miles away. I decided to find a cave or something to keep myself dry.  
I landed and started to look around to find some shelter. I only looked for about 20 minutes when I spotted a log cabin that seemed to be isolated, so I decided to check it out to see if anyone lived there. I just looked at it from the outside and there was something about this cabin that gave me an unsure vibe. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I figured that the owners fled because of Cell. Just thinking about it gave me chills up and down my spine of disgust. _How did the hunter become the hunted._ Now there was nothing for me to do because most of the Z Fighters were way to strong for me and I didn't quiet feel like destroying things like my brother did. So I continued to look around to see if anyone was around the cabin, but no sign of anyone. I walked inside and took a look at what kind of place this was. _It doesn't look that bad for a house in a forest._ I thought.  
"Well, at least I have a place to stay until I find my brother." I walk up the stairs and was shocked that a cabin had a shower and bath. "I do need to get myself cleaned up because I look and smell like hell."  
After I finished my shower, I went to the living room and decided to go to sleep. All of a sudden I heard the front door open slowly. I look up to see who was breaking in my so-called-home. I couldn't believe at who I was seeing. _Am I dreaming? Can he really be who I think it is?_ He then looked up at me and was surprised too. We stared at each other for a while until I spoke up.  
"Seventeen? Is that really you?" I said as I slowly got up.  
He shook his head slowly. "Is that really you Eighteen?"  
I shook my head slowly too. I started to walk forward afraid that he was only my imagination then I ran towards him and hugged him tightly.  
"Seventeen! It's really you!" I was still shocked but happy that I finally found him.  
"Eighteen. How've you been? How did you find me?" He asked curiously.  
We sat down and spoke for a long time about how I found him and what happened after Cell. How I was spat out and how Gohan defeated Cell. I also told him that Sixteen was killed by Cell and no way to bring him back. Not even the Dragonballs could bring him back. I even told him that the bald fighter, Krillin, not only had a crush on me, but also wished that the bombs be removed from our bodies. The only thing I never told him was that I saw Krillin after he made the wish and asked him for help that if he can sense where Seventeen was. When I saw him, I had the strangest feeling about him. He told me that he couldn't help me cause Seventeen and I don't have ki, and I got mad because I thought that I'll never find him and stormed off. My brother only said that he was a lovesick fool and will only get worse. I ignored him and walked upstairs to take my nap, but Seventeen stopped me.  
"Eighteen, do you want to stay here, or do you want to go somewhere else more civilized?"  
"I like it here better because I don't like being around people and no one else, but you, can bother me." I smiled and went up.  
"Whatever Eighteen." Seventeen said with a smirk and then headed to the kitchen.  


*****

  
**A/N:** That's it for the prologue. I know it's short, but the next chapter isn't. Please Review and tell me what you think of this revised version!  
**Juu-chan2002**


	2. Chapter 1: Needed Answers & Decision Mak

**Let Him Be My Hero?**

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** I repeat I **DO NOT** own any DBZ characters. If I did, I would be rich by now. I use songs for this fic, but don't own any of the songs. So please don't sue me.   
**Authors Note:** Yes I know I put the prologue and chapter 1 in at the same day, but I don't like putting the prologue and the first chapter in different days. I don't like leaving people waiting for the next chapter. On with the story. Remember R&R! Also, don't forget that this story is revised. Enjoy!

"..."- Dialogue  
_italics_- Thinking

**Chapter 1**  
Needed Answers & Decision Making

...A year later

After a long day of doing absolutely nothing but sit here and thought about why Krillin did those things for me. _Why did he help his enemies that killed so many innocent people? Why did he help me, one of the keys to make Cell complete? Why couldn't he just destroy me when he had the chance to and his so-called best friend will still be alive. But no! He had to destroy the controller and try to save me from Cell, not once but several times. A lot he did. He knew he was weaker then him and could've gotten himself killed._  
"Damn you Gero! You took away everything from me. You took away my humanity! Fuck you! Fuck you Gero! Fuck you Cell! Fuck all of you!" As much as I cursed at them, I still couldn't stop thinking about him.  
_Would he die for me if I was in greater danger? Would he risk his life for me? What should I do? Should I find him and ask him what he wanted in return? I haven't heard or seen him for about a year. Dammit I hate doing this._ I sighed and looked out of the window. _Would he still be afraid of me?_  
"There's only one way to find out." I jumped off the windowsill and headed for the door.  
"Seventeen! I'm leaving to go do something really important! So don't worry about me, and please don't follow me! Got that!" I yelled expecting him to be upstairs, sleeping or something.  
"What the hell sis! I'm right here! You don't have to scream that loud." Seventeen said while getting off the sofa he was laying down on that was in the middle of the room. "I was upstairs until I heard you yelling. I just came down here to check on you and you were just sitting there, so I just decided to take a nap here."  
"How the hell should I know you were there when you're always in your room bored out of your mind." I snapped.  
"I know I'm comfortable in my own room, but I like it here too. It gives me space and sometimes to get away from your fucken temper. But obviously you were over by the window lost in your own world and I didn't feel like going back upstairs to my room. What were you thinking about anyways that made you yell?" He asked curiously.  
"That is none of your damn business!" I snapped because I knew that he'll laugh at me and also at Krillin, for thinking of him as a lovesick fool.  
"Whoa sis, cool it. I just asked. So where are you going?" He asked while lifting an eyebrow.  
"And that too is none of your damn business. Why can't I just have some privacy around here? If I don't ask you where you're going, you don't ask me where I'm going. Is that clear or should I make it clear!" I raised my voice to tell him that I was annoyed. He just nodded his head. I knew I won and I didn't want him to follow me. Then I headed for the door and flew off. He, on the other hand, just stood there not knowing what he said that got me so edgy. But he shook it off and went outside of the house.

_Why am I getting so worked up for? So what that I haven't seen him in a year, but that doesn't mean that I'm getting nervous or second thoughts or anything, is it?_ I thought to myself.  
"But I have to go. I need these questions, that cloud my mind, answered. I will not rest until I do." I said as I flew towards the horizon.  
I flew for about an hour just thinking about what he will do and say. I even thought about what would I say. _Will he change? Will he be mad at me for what I said a year ago or even scared, or even refuse to talk to me?_ I spotted the island at about 5 miles away.  
I sighed. "Finally! I'm here." As I flew closer to Kame's House, my heart began to pound faster. _Why am I so nervous? Why do I feel scared? I think this was a mistake. I should go back._ I slowed down a bit and was about to turn around but something stopped me from doing so. _No! I can't go back! I need these questions answered._ I sighed and continued to fly towards the island.  
I only flew for about 5 minutes towards the island until I landed and walked up to the door. I knocked on the door three times and waited. I heard a faint but familiar voice. I only waited for a few seconds and the door opened. There was a short and quite attracting man with silky black jet hair. He was standing there in his boxer-briefs with a slight blush in his cheeks. I blushed a little because he was just in his underwear and was quite attracting. _For a man that short, he's certainly well built. But he looks very familiar, but who is it?_ I was looking at him for a while until he spoke up.  
"E..E..Eighteen...is that really you?" He said still in shock.  
_That voice. I know that voice. It sounds so familiar. Do I know him?_ I thought about it for awhile and then it clicked. _Wait a minute. Could he be...I don't think so. But he looks just like him. Could he really be Krillin?_  
"Krillin? Is it really you?" I tried to believe he wasn't him.  
"Oh my Kami! Eighteen, it's really you! Yeah it's me, Krillin! I can't believe it! You're really here! Come in, please!" He stepped aside and gestured me to come in, so I couldn't say no. I needed to talk to him anyways. I walked in without hesitation.  
"Wait here. I'll be right back." Krillin said then ran upstairs.  
I looked at him as he ran. I just shook my head and chuckled. I turned my head to take a look at the surroundings. The house was really neat and looks very comfortable to live. _It's no wonder Krillin lived here since he was a kid._  
He came back about 15 minutes later with a white wife-beater (**A/N:** I think that's how it's spelled) and navy blue baggy sweat pants. "I didn't think you liked me being half naked. I was just working out and I thought Master Roshi and Oolong forgot their keys, that's why I didn't put any pants on." He was blushing again, but with embarrassment. I just took a seat on his couch and so did he.  
"It doesn't bother me. My brother does it all the time." I said in my usual tone of my voice.  
"So you found your brother. How long did it take you?" He asked, trying to make a conversation.  
"A few hours after I flew off from here. It was just pure luck." I saw that he was getting a little nervous because he started to rub his not-so-bald head. "So tell me, when did you decide to grow some hair? I thought you were naturally bald." I was still shocked at how good he looked with hair and with his well-built body.  
"Hehehe well probably a week after the Cell Games. I got really tired shaving and waxing it. I just completely forgot how hot it really gets with a head full of hair. Hehehe." He just continued rubbing his head. I had a feeling that that wasn't his full reason. I should know because I told him a year ago that he was a foolish old man. We were quiet for about a couple of minutes until Krillin broke the silence.  
"So...uh..um...what...uh...brings you here? You know it was about...um...a year since we...uh...seen each other." I was shocked that he wasn't mad or scared, just a bit nervous. He treated me like a long-term friend that always talked and seen each other. I couldn't help, but slightly blush at the way he looked and acted. It wasn't that noticeable, but it was there if you really looked at me. He looked a little surprised what he saw me do. _Wait a minute! I can't have these feelings. I came here for one reason and for one reason only._  
I remain my usual self. "WHY!"  
He jumped back and gulped. "Why what?" He asked nervously and confused.  
"Why did you do all those things for me! Why didn't you just shut me down and destroy me so Cell wouldn't be complete! Why!" Those were some of my many questions that clouded my mind.  
He sighed then he spoke like if he was depressed. "You wouldn't understand. I just thought you and your brother deserve much better. See, Vegeta was much worse. He killed so many people without giving a damn..."  
I interrupted him. "Like me?" I said while crossing my arms.  
"NO! No no no no! He was way worse than you and brother. He traveled the universe with Frieza and destroyed planets without giving a damn. But once he was freed from Frieza, he went searching for him and destroyed the people of the planets that were alliance with Frieza to kill him. But he never found him and came back to earth. What I'm saying is that we gave him a chance and now look. He's on our side, and not only that, he and Bulma had a kid and even if he doesn't show it, I know that he cares for them both. I just want you to have a chance at life before you go ahead and ruin it." I was shocked from what he said. Sure I knew about Vegeta and Bulma, but he wanted me to live life that I tried so hard to get away. But, I had a feeling that it wasn't his full reason. _Is he trying to hide something from me? Is he hiding his fear from me?_  
"What do you mean about that! My brother and I can never be as good as you guys! We're killing machine! We were the reasons why Cell was complete! Aren't you even mad or sad about your best friends death!" I just couldn't stay calm.  
"Well...uh...I am sad, but...I couldn't be mad at you or your brother. Yes I know you and Number Seventeen were the reason that Cell became complete, but you couldn't control it. I'm only mad at Dr. Gero and Cell. You see, Dr. Gero has been after Goku ever since he was a kid cuz he destroyed the Red Ribbon Army, and he was angry ever since and wanted him dead. So tried to destroy Goku by Cell and..." He stopped.  
"Us?" I finished it for him.  
"Uh...yeah." He put his head down a little. "He succeeded, but you shouldn't kill yourself because what you did or whatever you think you did."  
"I'm not blaming myself or anyone from what happen. I just wanted some answers from you." I said as I sat back a bit.  
"Hey Eighteen. Can I ask you something?" He asked looking up slightly.  
I sighed. "Yeah whatever."  
"Did you guys ever wanted to be androids or did Dr. Gero held it against your guys' wishes?" He asked a bit concerned.  
I closed my eyes and sighed. "I really don't remember. I don't remember anything about my past. Why do you even ask?" I said a bit annoyed cause I wanted to remember my past.  
Krillin looked down a shrugged. "Just wondering."  
"So, is that the only reason why you did those things you did because you thought we can become good guys like you and the Z Fighters? How can we when we kill in cold blood, not caring for the world. We were made for world destruction and the only feelings we know is hate and anger. We don't have a soul to love anything and anyone! All we have is a body and mind! That's all!" He was shocked and quiet.  
"Yeah...but you see...never mind. You'll never understand." He just laid back on the couch not knowing what to say.  
"You're just a waste of my time. I better get going. If I have any other questions for you, I may came back." I got up and was about to walk out the door.  
"Eighteen? Please wait." I stopped and looked at him. "Are you going back where you live with your brother?"  
"Yeah, why?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.  
"Just wondering. If you like, you're welcomed here anytime you want." He said while rubbing his hands together.  
"Oh ok." I said not knowing where this was leading to.  
He looked up slightly still rubbing his hands together. "If you want you can move in, just as friends, so you don't have to fly back and forth to ask me a few questions." He started to rub his head. "Maybe...you'll find out without even asking. What do you think?" He asked as we both made eye contact.  
_There he goes again. Being nice. But why am I so calm?_ I thought about it for a moment and he waited patiently for my answer.  
I smiled a bit. "You know what, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'll just have to go tell my brother because if he doesn't know where I am, he'll kill anyone that comes in his path." I laugh a little then became serious. "Let me get something straight. I like to have my own private space. No distractions at all. And if that old man and that pig sneaks a peek, or even you or anyone else, I'll kill them and I'll be gone before you know it!"  
He jumped up excitingly once he heard that I agreed to come and live in the same house as him. "Really! Wow! I swear that nobody, not even me, will take advantage of it. I swear!"  
"You better not!" I turned around and went straight for the door. "I'll come back later. Don't expect me until late this evening. It just takes me time to fly back, tell my brother, get my stuff, and fly back here. See ya!" With that I walked out the door and flew off. I stopped and looked back and saw Krillin with a great big smile that measured from ear to ear. I smiled and flew off.  
"How will I tell my brother?"  


I landed 20 feet away from my house. Then I walked in to talk to Seventeen.

How will Eighteen tell her brother that she is moving in with their enemy? Will he forbid her? How will Krillin live with a woman that he loves and not make a fool of himself? Find out in the next chapter.

**A/N:** Yes I know it seems like it was a bit of a rush for them to move in together, but it was going to happen sooner or later. How do you like it? Is it better than before? Does it suck? Is it good? I'll find out from my reviews. **PLEASE REVIEW!** I really need to know. If I get enough reviews for this revised chapter, I'll continue.

**UPDATE!**  
I'll be back to write a whole lot more! Read my Bio for more info.  
**Juu-chan2002**


End file.
